Haven't got one yet
by aibbosi
Summary: A/U Procedural Drama With all the usual suspects
Brinnng, brinnng

"Urgh" Dean groans, grabbing his phone from the bedside table, he looks at the screen before answering, 4.30, he's only been in bed for about an hour and he planned to stay there for the whole 24 hours of his much needed day off.

"Winchester" He mumbles into the phone.

"You're needed" a voice tells him "there's a db"

"I'm off, call Zeke" Dean tells the voice and goes to hang up.

"No can do" the voice says "the boss asked for you"

"Fine" Dean mutters, hitting the light switch "text me the details"

"Will do" the voice says cheerfully, too cheerful for the time of night/morning "I'll let the boss know you're on the way"

Dean swipes off his phone, stumbles out of bed and grabs the nearest pair of pants. He pulls on a shirt, his holster, a pair of socks. He sticks his feet into his boots as he grabs the toothbrush and quickly cleans his teeth. His phone beeps, just as he rises out his mouth, with the address details. He whistles as he reads the address, whoever the db was they had money or knew someone who did judging by the address.

Thirty minutes later Dean pulls up outside the townhouse and finds Gabriel Milton leaning against the wall.

"Deano glad you finally decided to turn up" Gabriel says as he pops a Tootsie Roll into his mouth.

"Bite me Gabe" Dean automatically responds "What are you doing here?"

"Don't you remember?" Gabriel says pushing away from the wall "our super smart techie partners are on secondment"

"Firstly, secondment? Secondly, that's not till next month" Dean says vaguely remembering Charlie being super excited about being on a cyber bullying terrorism squad thing.

"Firstly, I know stuff and secondly, it is next month Deano" Gabriel walks towards the door of the house "you should have seen Kevin this morning, he was like a kid heading to Star Trek Camp, big smile on his face and backpack filled with all his favourite nerdmebilia. Which means this case is all you and me Deano" Gabriel smiles over his shoulder as he pushes the door into the house.

Dean swears to himself as he follows, _great a month with Gabe Milton as his partner if he doesn't end up doing time for homicide after this it will be a miracle._

The moment Dean walks in the door he is in full Detective mode, he checks the hallway as he walks to the room with the body, judging by the officer posted at the door.

"Gimme a run down Officer Mills" he asks, as Gabriel takes out his notebook.

"Yes Sir" Mills nods to Dean " We got an anonymous call at 2.30, saying there was a sound disturbance at this address"

"2.30?" Dean looks at her questioningly "I got the call at 4.30, why the delay?"

"Look around Dean" Gabriel says, before the officer can answer "Couldn't just barge into a joint like this, I am right?" he looks to the officer.

"Yes" Officer Mills nods, before continuing "The victim is well connected and we had to try to contact him before entering the premises"

"And when you did?" Dean asks encouraging the office to finish her statement.

"We, myself and my partner, currently manning the rear entrance" Officer Mills glances at her notes "arrived at the scene at oh four hundred hours and upon entering the building, we spotted a light from under the doorway at the end of the hallway. When we entered the room we saw the victim. At that stage we left the room and called for back up"

"Ok Officer" Dean nods "I want a full report from you and your partner on my desk at 6.30, then I want you to do a door to door to see if you can find out who called in the original complaint or if any one saw anything. You can leave as soon as the crime scene guys get here, ok?" Dean doesn't wait for her answer, he walks straight into the room where the body is.

"Gabe, want you to read over the statements as soon as Mills and her partner get them from their canvas" Deans says as he walks around the room, taking everything in before he leans down beside the body "Male vic, late 40s/early 50s, dressed in an suit, tanned, 6 footish"

"Woo Ee" Gabriel says from the vic's desk.

Dean turns to him eyebrow raised "Woo Ee?"

"Yeah, Woo Ee. This guy wasn't just money he was Co-Nec-Ted" Gabriel holds up what looks like an address book "He has the mayor's direct line along with the Governor's, a Kennedy or two and the Woo E, Castiel's private home number"

"Castiel?" Dean asks "Am I supposed to know what that is?"

"Oh My Good Dean! how can you not know who Castiel is?"

"It's a who?" Dean says.

"Not just a who, only the most famous who in the state, possible the country" Gabriel's eyes glaze over.

Dean is beginning to wonder if he should worry about Sam, if this is the reaction someone can get from Gabe.

"He is on both mine and Sam's list" Gabriel continues "Can I interview him, please, please"

"Ok ew! Didn't need to know about you and my brother's list. And I don't think you should interview anyone if their number causes this reaction. Now what's this Castiel's surname" Dean says taking a pen from his inside pocket.

"He's just Castiel" Gabriel waves his hands "like Cher or Madonna"

"What, aren't you going to add Britney or Celine for the dive trifecta?" Dean smirks.

"I know I'm gay but not that gay" Gabriel retorts as the crime scene techs walk in.

"Jazz hands Gabe, jazz hands" Dean says, as he turns to the crime scene techs, telling them what he wants bagged and tagged.

Dean decides to take the vic's laptop directly to the tech squad, with Charlie there he might get it looked at quicker and see the vic's most recent emails and appointments.

"Come on Gabe time to visit the nerds and see if they're missing us"

"It's not been 24 hours, think they'll still be in tech heaven" Gabriel laughs.

The two walk into the squad room and Dean scans the cubicals for his regular partner.

"You'll never guess who's involved in our case" Gabriel says loudly.

"Who?" Charlie's head instantly pops over her cubical wall intrigued.

"Not sure if we should tell you"

"Here" she throws Gabriel a Tootsie Pop "and you get one favour" she says to Dean "so spill"

"Casti"

"CASTIEL!" She yells before Gabriel can finish,

"Castiel?" Kevin turns away from his screen suddenly interested in the conversation "Castiel as in the Castiel?"

"Yeah, yeah Castiel" Dean walks over to Charlie's desk, leaving the laptop down "What's the big deal about this guy?"

Kevin's mouth drops open, Gabriel grins as Charlie frantically types on her keyboard.

She turns the monitor towards Dean, there's a photo of an extremely handsome blue-eyed man in a tux accompanied by a long article.

Dean bites the inside of his cheek to stop himself from gasping at the dark haired man.

"Yeah, yeah" he mutters "But what's got you and Kevin so excited?"

"Purgatory" Charlie says dreamily.

"Purgatory?" Dean looks at her blankly.

"Seriously Dean, do you live under a rock?"

"Stone age" Gabriel says "he lives in the stone age"

Dean glares at him.

"Purgatory Dean the computer program" Kevin states.

"That's why I love him" Charlie nods "he created Purgatory"

"Annnnnd?" Dean still at a loss.

"Purgatory is the program that trapped the Leviathan virus" Charlie continues "you know the one that attacked all the Government and Fed agencies. The one that stopped your overtime payments last year"

Dean nods remembering the payment mess up last year, he phone beeps, the message is from the M.E.'s office "Gotta go, the M.E. has something for us Gabe. Charlie do you think you can get into the vic's laptop and get me his emails and calendar?"

"Sure if I can" Charlie starts.

"Nuh-Uh" Dean shakes his head "this is the favour you promised me"

Dean turns and makes his way to the M.E.'s office with Gabriel in tow.


End file.
